Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-core optical fiber interconnection structure and a method for manufacturing the multi-core optical fiber interconnection structure.
Related Background of the Invention
PC (Physical Contact) coupling is known as a method for optically connecting end faces of ordinary single-core optical fibers. In order to reduce reflection at an interconnection by PC coupling, it is necessary to keep an end face of a core of one single-core optical fiber in contact with an end face of a core of the other single-core optical fiber. Since each single-core optical fiber has only one core at the center in the end face, the end faces are polished in convex shape so as to form tops in central regions of the end faces of the respective optical fibers, and the end faces of the respective optical fibers are brought into contact as opposed to each other.